


Gems of the Garden

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Bilbo thinks back to Thorin.





	Gems of the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



The hot sun against his neck, Bilbo worked diligently until the carrot was freed from the ground and in his hand. He wiped the soil off. Its skin gleamed beautifully like a gem, and a memory returned to him then, of Thorin’s words to him many years past. 

Bilbo smiled. “You’re right, Thorin. Gardening and growing things are their own kinds of adventuring.” He picked off a bug. “And you meet monsters of a sort here too.” 

He set the carrots in the basket along with other beautiful gems of the earth and turned his attention to the next batch.


End file.
